LA HISTORIA DE UNA CHICA
by noel236
Summary: ESTA ES LA HISTORIA DE UNA CHICA SE LLAMADA ALEX SWARM TIENE 14 AÑOS Y DESCUBRIRA MUCHAS COSAS SOBRE SI MISMA A LO LARGO DE ESTA HISTORIA
1. LA MISTERIOSA CHICA NUEVA

HOLA SOY NUEVA EN EL FIC, JAMAS HABIA ESCRITO UNO Y NO CREO QUE ME VAYA A SALIR MUY BIEN ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE.

LA PROTAGONISTA (ALEX) ES QUIEN CUENTA LA HISTORIA CUANDO YO CUENTE ALGO LA LETRA SALDRA _ASI _Y CUANDO LOS PERSONAJES PIENSEN ALGO ENTRE PARENTESIS ALEX Y ENTRE COMILLAS LOS DEMAS.

INAZUMA ELEVEN NO ME PERTENECE A LEVEL-5 SOLO ME PERTENECE LA HISTORIA Y ALEX SWARM

cap 1

Me desperté muy temprano en la mañana, no quería llegar tarde a mi primer día de clase. (Era mi 5º primer día de clase desde que comencé la secundaria.)Desayune pronto, cogí mi balón y mi skate y me dirigí al campo de la rivera que había visto mientras nos dirigíamos a nuestro nuevo apartamento (el 5º desde que empecé la secundaria.)Cuando llegue empecé a entrenar, la verdad es que me había vuelto bastante buena entrenando repente apareció un chico con el pelo marrón y una banda naranja en la cabeza. Me dijo:

-Eres muy buena, a que instituto vas?

En ese momento se dio cuenta de que llegaba tarde y salió corriendo, inmediatamente me percate de que yo también llegaba fui pitando. Por suerte me dio tiempo de cambiarme y ponerme el uniforme antes de que empezaran las cuanto comenzaron tuve que presentarme, dije:

-Hola soy Alexandra Swarm y tengo 14 años encantada.

el maestro respondió:

-siéntate al lado de Blaze, en ese asiento vacío.

El tal Blaze tenía un aire misterioso y unos ojos profundos y marrones. Antes de sentarme me percate de que el chico de la rivera estaba en esa misma clase (¿¡por qué!?).

En seguida comenzó la toco la campana del almuerzo el chico de la banda naranja se acerco a mí y me dijo:

-Hola soy Mark Evans el capitán del equipo de fútbol del Raimon ¿juegas al fútbol? porque eres muy buena y podrías unirte al equipo.

Yo respondí algo fría:

-No juego al fútbol y no me interesa unirme a tu equipo, gracias.

El se quedo hay parado algo confundido y yo me dirigí a el patio.(tal vez fui un poco borde pero no quería hacer amigos puesto que seguramente e meses volveríamos a mudarnos y nunca me han gustado las despedidas)

Termine de comer y me di cuenta de que detrás del edificio había un pequeño parquecito en el que al parecer no había nadie, tome prestado un balón del gimnasio y me puse a practicar en el parquecito que yo no sabía era que allí estaba el tal Blaze:

-Para no saber jugar al fútbol se te da muy bien ¿no crees?

Yo me sorprendí y me fui inmediatamente.

Hasta aquí el capitulo espero que les haya gustado, dejen reviews porfi.


	2. ALGO INESPERADO

Hola gracias por el review haruna1998 aquí el 2º capitulo, después subiré un dibujo de Alex Swarm por que no la he descrito todavía.

ALGO INESPERADO

Otro que se había dado cuenta, a partir de ahora tendría que tener más cuidado porque la verdad es que se suponía que lo tenía prohibido. Después del almuerzo tuvimos educación física, hicimos atletismo y había un chico rapidísimo, no había quien lo alcanzara. Su nombre era Nathan Swift, también era del equipo de fútbol. Tenía el cabello azul y bastante largo, recogido en una coleta un flequillo que le tapaba un ojo los cuales eran marrones.

En cuanto terminaron las clases me dirigí al campo de la rivera, me fije en que no hubiera nadie y me puse a entrenar, mas tarde me fui al supermercado a comprar los ingredientes para la cena que me había pedido papá. Más tarde me di cuenta de que me había olvidado el skate en el campo y corrí a buscarlo. Ya estaba anocheciendo, tenía que darme prisa en volver a casa. Mientras volvía me tope con el tal Blaze, se le veía un poco triste, o eso me pareció a mí. No dije nada y seguí andando, paso un rato y seguíamos yendo por el mismo camino,(debemos de vivir cerca) pensé yo. Al cabo de un par de minutos él entro en una pequeña tienda y yo seguí adelante. En cuanto llegue a casa salude a papá, corrí a esconder mi balón y me di una ducha. (Estaba agotada.)Cenamos y cuando estaba a punto de ir a cenar a mi habitación a acostarme, (por suerte había acabado la tarea en clase) papá dijo:

-Ven con migo tenemos que saludar a los vecinos.

Yo respondí algo somnolienta y bostezando:

-¿No podemos ir mañana?

-No estos días voy a trabajar muy temprano y no tendré tiempo así que iremos ahora.

-Está bien –dije resignada.

Fuimos a saludar a los vecinos de al lado y...

(¡NOOOOOOOO!)Era Blaze.

(La verdad es que solo conocía su apellido no su nombre)

HASTA AQUÍ EL 2º CAPITULO ESPERO QUE LES GUSTARA. INTENTARE SUBIR EL SIGUIENTE LO ANTES POSIBLE.

DEJEN REVIEWS


	3. UNA AGRADABLE SORPRESA

Hola intentare hacer el capítulo más largo ya que me han quedado un poquito cortos.

UNA AGRADABLE SORPRESA

Él había abierto la puerta, al parecer también estaba sorprendido. Nos dijo que estaba solo porque su padre estaba trabajando así que saludamos y le dimos un pastel que había hecho papá y nos fuimos (no entendía porque lo había hecho, nunca lo hacía ni si quiera habíamos llegado a presentarnos a los vecinos. ¿Por qué lo había hecho?)

Al día siguiente y cuando iba a desayunar me llevé una agradable sorpresa al ver que papá no se había ido a trabajar todavía y podríamos desayunar juntos. Cuanto tiempo había pasado desde que no lo veía por las mañanas.

-Buenos días -dijo él. Ya estaba vestido y leyendo el periódico. Me acerque hacia él y le pregunte:

-¿No tendrías que estar trabajando?

-Sí, pero tengo algo importante que decirte- estaba muy serio (¿acaso se había dado cuenta de que había estado entrenando en secreto?)

-Ya sabes que los últimos meses hemos estado trasladándonos en algunas ocasiones-(¿algunas? Demasiadas diría yo)

-Pues, tu madre y yo hemos decidido que nos quedaremos en la ciudad Inazuma- concluyo.

No sabía que decir estaba perpleja era fantástico, por fin podría hacer amigos, jugar al fútbol (sin que mis padres se enteraran claro) y por fin nos quedaríamos en un sitio fijo y a demás en la ciudad Inazuma donde había nacido. Le di mil gracias y me dirigí al instituto. (Tenia que inscribirme en el club de fútbol, pedir perdón por cómo me comporté.

Llegué al instituto justo a tiempo para que empezaran las clases, a la hora del almuerzo me dirigí al club de fútbol. Justo en ese momento, Evans, el capitán estaba a punto de entrar en la sede del club. Yo me dirigí hacia él y le dije:

-Espera- Él se detuvo y se giro a verme-Evans, ¿verdad? Disculpa por comportarme así ayer. Quería decirte que he decidido unirme al club, si aceptas mis disculpas, claro. Él sonrió y respondió:

-No te preocupes claro que puedes entrar en el equipo, pero… ¿Por qué me dijiste que no cuando te lo pregunte?

-Bueno…Es que…-tenía que encontrar la forma de decirlo (ya verán porque más adelante)

-veras a mi padre lo han estado trasladando desde que empecé la secundaria y nos hemos mudado ya 5 veces, me resigne y decidí no hacer amigos ya que si no los volvía a ver…Adamas, odio las despedidas, por eso fui tan esquiva, lo siento. Y hoy mi padre me ha dicho que nos quedamos definitivamente.-Él volvió a sonreír y dijo:

-Bueno, pues bienvenida al club- Yo le di de nuevo las gracias y entramos juntos en la sede.

Hasta aquí el capitulo espero que les haya gustado

PD: la madre de Alex no aparece por que se había ido Korea a un viaje de negocios durante un tiempo.


	4. POR FIN EN EL EQUIPO

HOLA PERDON POR TARDAR EN SUBIR LOS CAPITULOS ESQUE CON LA TAREA DEL COLEGIO NO ME DA TIEMPO

NOTA:LA LETRA _ASI _QUE ESTA ENTRE PARENTESIS ES LO QUE DIGO YO MIENTRAS ALEX CUENTA LA HISTORIA

Entramos y vi que todos los del equipo me miraban extrañados. – ¿Quien es ella?-pregunto un chico de pelo corto y rosa.

-Ella es la nueva integrante del equipo se llama Alexandra Swarm-respondió Evans a todo el equipo. Yo añadí –encantada, pueden llamarme Alex.

-Y, ¿en qué posición juegas?-dijo otro chico que llevaba una curita en la nariz.-De centrocampista pero también puedo jugar de defensa si es necesario-respondí sonriente (me encantaba la idea de jugar en un equipo de futbol y además, todos parecían muy amables).

Enseguida comenzamos a entrenar, todos fueron muy agradables y enseguida me sentí como una más del equipo. Excepto Blaze que era un poco frio y callado pero al parecer era su forma de ser así que no me molesto en absoluto.

Me contaron que se habían inscrito en el FF (Futbol Frontier) y jugaríamos el primer partido contra el instituto Wild, dijeron que estaban entrenando para una supertectica de salto llamada Trampolín Relámpago que estaba en el cuaderno del abuelo de Evans que habia sido un gran aficionado al futbol.

Nos pasamos la tarde entrenando desde que terminaron las clases hasta las 5, después cogí mi skate y me fui. Mientras caminaba vi que habia un hospital y detrás una especie de parque como no habia nadie me dirigí hacia él y con mi skate patine un rato intentando cerrando los ojos y dejándome llevar y sintiendo el viento en mi pelo (papá siempre me decía que no lo hiciera eso porque acabaría chocándome con alguien pero allí no habia nadie así que no pasaba nada)

Seguí así un buen rato hasta que de repente sentí que chocaba con alguien y me caía al suelo, apreté los ojos esperando en golpe pero lo raro es que no sentí nada. Los abrí y me di cuenta de que había caído encima de la persona con la que choque y lo peor es que ¡era Blaze!

Me levante rápidamente y dije extendiendo la mano:

-Lo siento, estas bien, mi padre ya me lo habia dicho no debería serrar los ojos cuando patino con el skate, de verdad, lo siento mucho.

-No te preocupes estoy bien –respondió.

-menos mal, por cierto… ¿Qué haces en el hospital? ¿Acaso te pasa algo malo?-pregunté desconcertada.

-No es nada, solo que…vengo a ver a mi hermana-dijo triste y resignado por tener que contármelo.

-¿A tu hermana? ¿Qué le pasa?-volví a preguntar aun mas desconcertada que antes. Él no quería decírmelo pero no le quedo mas remedio y dijo:

-Ven te lo explicare.

Fuimos a la habitación de su hermana y me conto todo lo que le habia pasado (_yo: todo o del accidente y sobre que Axel dejo de jugar al futbol hasta que conoció a Mark_) Cuando termino le dije:

-Lo siento Blaze no tendría que haber preguntado soy una entrometida, disculpa.

-No pasa nada a veces viene bien hablar con los demás, por cierto puedes llamarme por mi nombre –respondió el sonriendo (_YO: por supuesto con su típica sonrisa no con la que suele mostrar cuando esta con Julia)_

-bueno, Axel…tengo que volver a casa así que…-no pude terminar porque dijo:

-te acompaño yo también tengo que volver a casa.

-Vale

Nos fuimos y mientras íbamos hablábamos, yo le contaba sobre los lugares en los que habia estado cuando iba de un lado a otro gracias al trabajo de mi padre y el sobre los equipos contra los que habia jugado desde que estaba en secundaria.

HASTA AQUÍ EL CAPITULO CREO QUE ME QUEDO MAS LARGO ESPERO QUE LES AYA GUSTADO.


	5. UN REENCUENTRO INESPERADO

HOLA AQUÍ EL 5º CAPITULO ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE

Seguimos hablando y cuando estábamos llegando pregunte:

-Se ha hecho tarde ¿tus padres no se enfadaran?

-No, mi padre trabaja hasta tarde y mi madre…-con eso último que dijo puso una mirada triste y yo dije:

-Lo siento no tendría que haber preguntado

-No pasa nada, por cierto ¿y a ti? ¿No te dirán nada?

-No, mi padre también trabaja hasta tarde y mi madre está en Korea, en un viaje de negocios-respondí

-Si estás sola en tu casa ¿Por qué no cenas en la mía? Así no estaremos solos-dijo amablemente. En realidad no era el chico frio y cortante que parecía, era un chico amable y simpático (aunque no lo mostrase)

-Vale, gracias-conteste con una cálida sonrisa.

Cenamos y después propuse ver una película. Vimos una de terror (me encantan, aunque parezca increíble no me dan ningún miedo. Bueno, solo si las veo sola)

Al terminar la película me despedí y me fui a casa, a continuación me lave los dientes y me fui a dormir (habia sido un día fantástico, aunque desearía haberla visto, habría sido maravilloso no la veía desde que nos fuimos de la ciudad Inazuma.)

Al día siguiente me desperté temprano para ir al entrenamiento de antes de las clases, papá ya se habia ido (que temprano habia salido), me encontré a Axel a la salida y nos fuimos juntos.

Comenzó el entrenamiento y después las clases, a la hora del almuerzo fui a la sede del club para entrenar (al día siguiente jugaríamos el partido.) Los encontré a todos entrenando (les estaba costando realizar esa supertecnica de salto que estaban realizando Axel y un chico llamado Jack Wallside pues a ese chico le daban miedo las alturas)

En ese momento la vi, era ella, sin duda era ella, mi querida prima, la habia echado tanto de menos, habia pasado tanto tiempo. Corrí hacia ella, le di un gran abrazo y exclame:

-¡Nelly! Te he echado tanto de menos.

Al darse cuenta de que era yo ella también me abrazó y después dijo:

-Alex ¿qué haces aquí?

De pronto Evans que habia estado allí todo el tiempo pregunto algo extrañado:

-Se conocen

-Si-respondí- es mi prima.

Después de esto le explique todo a Nelly y fui a entrenar con el resto del equipo.

HASTA AQUÍ EL CAPITULO DE HOY INTENTARE SUBIR EL SIGUIENTE LO HANTES POSIBLE


	6. EL DIOS DE MIS RECUERDOS

HOLA AQUÍ EL 6º CAPITULO ESTE VA A SER MUCHO MAS LARGO QUE LOS OTROS ESPERO QUE LES CUSTE

PD: LUCY, SI, YO HE HECHO EL DIBUJO GRACIAS

INAZUMA ELEVEN NO ME PERTENECE, PERTENECE A LEVEL 5

Era tarde habia pasado la tarde en casa de Nelly y me dirigía a casa.

Estaba llegando cuando me encontré a Axel, estaba agotado y lleno de rasguños, se habia pasado la tarde entrenando para la supertecnica de salto y no parecía que hubieran conseguido realizarla.

Al fin dije:

-Hola, ¿vuelves a casa?

-Hola, si, me he pasado la tarde entrenando y debo descansar para el partido de mañana ¿y tú? ¿Vuelves a casa?

-Sí, he pasado la tarde en casa de Nelly y se me ha hecho tarde.

Axel parecía agotado.

Seguimos hablando sobre el partido del día siguiente y cuando estábamos a punto de despedirnos (plof) se desplomo en el suelo. Yo corrí a levantarlo y lo entre en casa, lo acosté en el sofá, fui a cambiarme y calenté la cena esperando a que se despertara.

Cuando abrió los ojos pregunte:

-¿Estás bien?

-Sí, solo estoy agotado, iré a acostarme y mañana estaré como nuevo-respondió levantándose y disponiéndose a salir.

-Espera, deberías comer algo antes, quédate a cenar-dije con un tono preocupado.

-Está bien, gracias

Cenamos y el se fue a su casa. Al día siguiente fue el partido, fue duro pero conseguimos ganar. Pasó el tiempo y se fueron uniendo mas miembros al equipo entre ellos Jude Sharp el capitán de la Royal Academy y un viejo amigo de Silvia una de las gerentes del equipo, llamado Eric. Habíamos ganado todos los partidos del FF que habíamos jugado hasta ahora. Solo quedaba uno, contra el instituto Zeus.

Era temprano, Axel, Eric, Kevin y Jude estaban ayudando a Mark a entrenar para una supertecnica imposible, la mano mágica.

Estaban realizando los 4, dos supertecnicas a la vez y justo cuando el portero iba a intentar pararla… Apareció y paro los 2 balones, era él, no podía creerlo pero definitivamente era él.

-¡Increíble!, has podido parar el tornado dragón y el remate combinado al mismo tiempo, eres un portero fantástico- dijo el castaño.

-No que va, yo no soy portero, el portero de mi equipo habría sido capaz de parar esto con un solo dedo-dijo el recién llegado.

-Y ese equipo, ¿no será el instituto Zeus por un casual? ¿He Byron?-exclamo Jude sarcástico.

-¿Qué?-preguntaron todos extrañados.

Se dio cuenta de yo estaba allí me miro, sonrió un momento y continuó:

-Eres Mark Evans ¿verdad?, deja que me presente, me llamo Byron Love soy del instituto Zeus, el entrenador Dark me ha hablado mucho de ti.

-Lo sabia Ray Dark es el entrenador del Zeus –dijo Jude.

Yo cada vez estaba más sorprendida ¿cómo era eso posible? ¿Cómo podría estar pasando esto?

-Has venido a desafiarnos mientras entrenamos, ¿he?-afirmo Kevin.

-¿Ha desafiaros?-rio Byron-Los desafíos son porque uno pretende enfrentarse al otro, y la verdad es que no pretendo enfrentarme a vosotros, y vosotros tampoco deberíais querer hacerlo, por vuestro propio bien.

-¿Por qué no?-pregunto Eric.

-¿Qué porque no? porque perderíais-continuo-cuando dioses y humanos se enfrentan es evidente para quien será la victoria.

-¿Estás diciendo que crees que eres un dios?- volvió a preguntar Eric.

-Bueno quien sabe- respondió con tono burlón.

-Hasta que no juguemos no puedes saber el resultado-dijo Mark algo molesto.

-¿Tú crees?-continuo- ¿No caen las manzanas de los arboles? Pues que yo sepa nunca jamás se ha visto que un fruto valla del suelo al árbol, además allí esta vuestro amigo Jude Sharp que es el que mejor lo sabe, así que es mejor que dejéis de entrenar, los humanos no podréis vencer a los dioses solo con unos pocos entrenamientos, eso es absurdo.

-¡Cállate!-exploto Mark-¡Entrenarse no es absurdo, no permito que nadie diga eso, entrenarse es como hacer bolas de arroz, damos forma a nuestros sueños con sudor y locha!

-Je je je je –bufo Byron (empezaba a hartarme, ¿Cómo podía estar diciendo eso?)-Si por supuesto, entrenarse es como hacer bolas de arroz-volvió a reír.

-No tiene ninguna gracia-respondió Mark aun más molesto.

-no me dejas elección, está bien, ¡voy a enseñaros porque es tan absurdo!-dijo disponiéndose a chutar.

Consiguió meter gol como si nada, dejando a Mark prácticamente inconsciente. Se levanto y dijo sin darse por vencido:

-Vamos tira otro, porque este no ha ido enserio, ahora quiero que tires de verdad

Le temblaban las piernas, cayó al suelo intentando ponerse de nuevo en pie.

-muy interesante- rio de nuevo – has sido el primero en interceptar el disparo de un dios, creo que en la final nos vamos a divertir un poco. Igualmente, no podréis ganar, la única que tendría alguna posibilidad sería ella, ¿no es así vieja amiga?- dijo señalándome, yo me quede de piedra mientras todos me miraban – cuanto tiempo ha pasado, pero eso no importa igualmente no podréis ganar.- Rio por última vez antes de desaparecer.

Todos empezaron a preguntarme cosas, yo no sabía que decir estaba triste, decepcionada, agobiada, no sabía qué hacer ni decir, estaba confusa así que cogí mis cosas y salí corriendo sin saber siquiera a donde me dirigía.

HASTA AQUÍ EL CAPITULO, ESTOY REBENTADA DE ESCRIBIR.

INTENTARE ESCRIBIR EL SIGUIENTE LO HANTES POSIBLE.


	7. RECORDANDO COMO LE CONOCI

HOLA AQUÍ DEJO EL 7º CAPITULO INTENTARE HACERLO LO MAS LARGO POSIBLE

Estaba confusa, deambulaba por las calles de la ciudad, no sabía a dónde me dirigía solo caminaba sin rumbo. Como podía haberse vuelto esa clase de persona, me lo esperaba de cualquiera menos de él.

Sin darme cuenta acabe en el parque de la torre Inazuma y me senté (totalmente desconcertada y deprimida) a ver la ciudad desde allí.

**POV AXEL**

Acababa de terminar el entrenamiento y me dirigía a casa.

No entendía porque Alex se había marchado así, ¿de que conocía al capitán del Zeus?, ¿Y que tenía que ver él en su extraño comportamiento de esta tarde? Debía averiguar que le pasaba, pero ¿dónde estaría?

Estaba llegando al parque de la torre cuando me di cuenta de que allí estaba Alex, no se la veía como siempre, tenía una expresión triste y sus ojos estaban apagados y sin brillo, no como siempre que solía estar con esa dulce, cálida y preciosa sonrisa y esos hermosos y resplandecientes ojos. ¡PERO EN QUE ESTABA PENSANDO!, el caso era que no era la de siempre.

-Hola, ¿Qué haces aquí?-pregunte. Ella se giro sorprendida y en cuanto vio que era yo respondió volviendo a mirar hacia el horizonte, con la mirada pérdida y algo triste:

-Nada, solo… viendo el atardecer.

-¿Por qué te fuiste así del entrenamiento?-volví a preguntar.

-Por nada-dijo agachando la cabeza.

-No te preocupes, puedes contármelo, para eso están los amigos- dije con una cálida sonrisa (yo: _de esas que solo pone cuando esta con Julia, que raro...) _

-Está bien, -empezó a contar- veras cuando yo tenía unos 6 años…

_**FLASHBACK**_

_Era un día tranquilo habia salido a pasear y cuando pasaba por el parque que estaba cerca de mi casa y vi a un niño que jugaba con un balón de futbol, era muy bueno y me quede asombrada mirando como jugaba. De pronto se dio cuenta y se acerco a mí:_

_-Hola, ¿quieres jugar?-pregunto amablemente. _

_-¿Yo?-dije sorprendida- pero es que no se jugar._

_-No pasa nada, si quieres puedo enseñarte.-dijo con una agradable sonrisa._

_-Vale, me encantaría parece muy divertido._

_**FIN DEL FLASHBACK**_

…y así conocí a Byron.

Pero… ¿por qué te fuiste del entrenamiento así?-volví a preguntar.

-Porque desde ese día se convirtió en mi mejor amigo,… gracias a él empecé a jugar al futbol. Hasta que no le volví a ver porque nos mudamos de la ciudad Inazuma, y ahora que le volví a ver no podía creerme que se comportara de esa forma (gracias a Ray Darck), todos comenzaron a hacer preguntas, no aguantaba más y me fui corriendo.

No sabía que decirle, parecía tan triste. Finalmente dije:

-Creo que deberías demostrarle que se equivoca ganando el partido contra el Zeus para que se dé cuenta de que el futbol de Ray Darck no está bien, seguro que así volverá a ser el de siempre.

-Gracias, me has animado mucho y creo que tienes razón, haré lo que dices y le demostrare que el futbol de Ray Darck no está bien. De verdad muchas gracias.

-¡Oh! ¡Que tarde es!… deberíamos volver a casa.-dije mirando mi reloj.

**FIN POV AXEL**

Nos habíamos hecho buenos amigos. Me habia venido bien hablar con él, me habia dado muchos ánimos y ahora lo tenía claro, teníamos que ganar, así le demostraría a Byron que se equivocaba.

HASTA AQUÍ EL CAPITULO ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO DEJEN REVIEWS.


	8. EL ULTIMO PARTIDO DEL TFF

HOLA AQUÍ EL CAPITULO 8 ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE, INTENTARE HACERLO LO MAS LARGO POSIBLE

INAZUMA ELEVEN NO ME PERTENECE, PERTENECE A LEVEL-5

Ya en casa me duche, cene y me fui a la cama. No podía dormir así que cogí mi cuaderno de canciones y comencé a escribir, (me encanta escribir canciones sobre cómo me siento en cada momento pero la única que sabe que las escribo es Nelly, para mí es como una hermana) estaba inspirada. Así me pase un buen rato hasta que me quede dormida.

(_Yo: éste es el link de la canción, no es original pero me pareció apropiada:_ _ watch?v=ZchGEMtCd98)_

El día del partido:

Sonó el pitido del comienzo del partido, fue impresionante, Byron supero a todo el equipo como si nada y consiguieron marcar un gol. Después de esto Axel y Kevin intentaron marcar con el Tornado Dragón pero fue en vano y el portero les desafió a que volvieran a chutar, esta vez con el Pingüino emperador N continuación con el Tripegaso pero no dio ningún resultado. Hasta que volvieron a marcar 2 veces más. Nos estaban destrozando y habia ya barios lesionados, Mark estaba a punto de rendirse pero todos le dimos ánimos y le recordamos que él nos enseño a no rendirnos.

En vez de tirar a portería estaban empezando a tirar contra Mark y todo el equipo. Hasta que sonó el final del primer tiempo y Silvia, Nelly y Celia que habían ido a investigar sobre la bebida misteriosa que tomaban los del Zeus nos contaron que los hacía ser más fuertes.

No podía creer que Byron hubiera hecho algo así, no aguantaba más así que me fui y cuando iba a entrar a los vestuarios a coger mis cosas apareció Axel y pregunto:

-¿A donde vas?

-A casa-dije algo fría (no quería hablar del tema, estaba dolida)

-¿Por qué?- volvió a preguntar

-¡No aguanto más!-dije derrumbándome y comenzando a llorar-¡No aguando ver en que se ha convertido!

Él no dijo nada mas solo se acercó a mí y me dio un fuerte abrazo, yo me sorprendí y abrí mucho los ojos pero después le correspondí, era muy bueno y comprensivo con migo.

-Debes seguir jugando-dijo él

-No puedo- respondí, bajando la mirada.

-Sí que puedes, tienes que hacerlo y debemos ganar, así le demostraras que se equivoca.

-Está bien- dije con una pequeña sonrisa.

Y nos dirigimos al campo para el comienzo del segundo tiempo.

Unos minutos después Mark habia conseguido realizar la Mano Mágica y habíamos conseguido empatar. Al final marcamos el 4º gol con el Tripegaso y termino el partido. Lo habíamos conseguido, habíamos ganado, pero cuando quise darme cuenta Byron y el resto de los miembros de equipo del instituto Zeus se habia ido.

HASTA AQUÍ EL CAPITULO 8 ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO INTENTARE SUBIR EL SIGUIENTE LO ANTES POSIBLE


	9. SENTIMIENTOS COMPLICADOS

HOLA AQUÍ ESTA EL 9º CAPITULO ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE. DEJEN REVIEWS. INAZUMA ELEVEN NO ME PERTENECE, PERTENECE A LEVEL-5

Hacía ya dos días que habíamos ganado el FFI. Habían pasado muchas cosas, el Raimon y otros institutos habían sido destruidos por unos supuestos extraterrestres y nos habíamos enfrentado a ellos en un partido de futbol pero eran demasiado fuertes.

Nos habíamos reunido en la antigua sede del club que habia quedado destruida y después en el Campo de Entrenamiento Centella. Allí nos dijeron que íbamos a ir por todo el país para crear el equipo más fuerte del planeta. También nos contaron que el entrenador Hillman no nos acompañaría sino una entrenadora llamada Aquilina Schiller.

Después de salir habíamos jugado un partido contra los guardaespaldas del primer ministro porque decían que nosotros éramos los alienígenas y más tarde contra la academia Alius, pero Axel habia jugado de forma extraña, habia fallado todos los tiros y la entrenadora le habia mandado a irse del equipo.

Era por la mañana, no sabía porque pero no me sentía muy bien, me sentía bacía por dentro y algo deprimida. Comenzamos a entrenar pero no podía concentrarme aunque continúe igualmente. Por la tarde y aun con aquel sentimiento no estaba tranquila, así que decidí dar un paseo para tomar el aire en el pequeño bosque que habia cerca de donde habíamos pasado la noche.

Empecé a caminar y un rato después comencé a pensar, ¿Por qué me sentía así?, era muy extraño nunca me habia sentido así en mi vida y lo extraño era que me sentía así desde que Axel se habia marchado, ¿no sería que…? ¡No, era imposible! ¡Jamás pasaría! ¡El amor era una tontería y nunca creería en el!

Me senté en una roca y comencé a escribir en mi cuaderno de canciones. (Lo llevaba a todas partes)

(_Yo: aquí el link de la canción:_ _ watch?v=mtifqahWe9A el otro día la escuche tras mucho tiempo y me pareció adecuada para este momento._

_Nota: las musas representan lo que le dice a Alex su conciencia y Meg lo que piensa ella)_

(Bueno era posible que me gustara y tal vez estaba comenzando a creer en el amor) pensé. Cuando quise darme cuenta ya estaba anocheciendo así que decidí volver y dormir para descalzar y poder pensar con más claridad.

En ese momento:

**POV AXEL**

Era por la tarde, estaba en Okinawa, iba a vivir durante un tiempo con la familia de un chico de mi edad llamado Thor Stoutberg, estaba siendo muy amable con migo y también le gustaba el futbol.

Me propuso entrenar juntos pero no podía concentrarme. Pensaba en el equipo, en la academia Alius, en que yo estaba aquí tan tranquilo mientras ellos tenían que preocuparse en ganar para evitar la destrucción de más institutos, en que tenía que hacerme más fuerte y sobre todo en lo que llevaba pensando durante asía ya un par de semanas en Alex y lo que sentía por ella.

No sabía que pensar, no paraba de pensar en ella, cuando la miraba me quedaba perdido en sus ojos, la echaba de menos, cuando pensaba en ella sentía como si mi corazón latiera rápido y lento a la vez y sentía que aria cualquier cosa por ella. ¿Estaba enamorado? ¿Eso era el amor? Si asi era se trataba del sentimiento mas maravilloso que habia sentido jamás. Pero… ¿Qué aria cuando volviera a verla? No podía decirle que me gustaba asi sin más. Nos habíamos hecho muy amigos y no quería dañar nuestra amistad si ella no sentía lo mismo.

Decidí continuar entrenando para alejar esos pensamientos durante un rato y después pensar mejor.

HASTA AQUÍ EL CAPITULO ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO


	10. EL REGRESO DEL DELANTERO DE FUEGO

HOLA SIENTO HABER TARDADO TANTO PERO HE TENIDO MUCHOS EXAMENES Y NO HE TENIDO TIEMPO DE NADA. BUENO AQUÍ ESTA EL CAPITULO ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE.

INAZUMA ELEVEN Y LAS CANCIONES QUE NO ME PERTENECEN.

* * *

_**Mi corazón busca sin parar una estrella en lo alto de este mar.  
Si pudieras alumbrarme un camino hacia ti es posible que te pueda encontrar, **_

_**Cada mañana pienso en tu voz y el momento en que te veo llegar Si esta viada se enamora  
de nuestra pasión algún día nos podrá juntar.  
Tan solo dime donde yo estaré entre mis brazos yo te cuidare como mil almas inseparables y soñar un beso sin final dime si hay algo que yo pueda hacer para esconderte dentro de mi ser **_

_**Yo se que sucederá  
tu mitad y mi mitad muy pronto ya se encontraran no por  
casualidad…  
**_

* * *

Era una mañana fría, ya estábamos en el norte, estábamos buscando a un gran delantero en el instituto Alpino, un tal Shawn Frost.

No me sentía igual desde que Axel se había ido, le echaba de menos y me había dado cuenta de que realmente me gustaba (me ponía roja de solo pensarlo) y al parecer alguien se había dado cuenta.

-¿Hasta cuando vas a seguir así?- dijo alguien a mi espalda.

-¡Nelly!

-Últimamente estas en las nubes. Sé que le echas de menos y que te gusta pero deberías estar más atenta.-dijo esto último como diciendo "¡te pille!".

-¡QUE! ¡A MI NO ME GUSTA AXEL EN ABSOLUTO!-negué totalmente roja.

-¿A no? ¿Entonces por qué estas tan rara desde que se fue? ¿Y por qué te has puesto roja como un tomate? Creí que no te interesaba el amor y que no creías en esas _carnicerías _como tú las llamas.

-Bueno, es que…

-No pasa nada, pero no parezcas tan ausente por que todos empezarán a preocuparse.

Y así fueron pasando los días, habían pasado muchas cosas, habíamos ganado a Tormenta de Géminis y había aparecido Épsilon, un equipo aun más fuerte. Estábamos en Okinawa, íbamos a jugar un partido contra ellos dentro de unas horas.

POV AXEL

* * *

Estaba subido en el tejado de la casa de Thor. Pensaba en cuando podría volver al equipo, ya había pasado casi un mes.  
-¿En qué piensas?-pregunto alguien detrás de mí.  
-¡Thor!-exclame-Pensaba en el equipo, en cuando podre volver.  
-¿Seguro que es solo eso?-pregunto con una mirada pícara.- ¿No estarás pensando en alguna chica especial?  
-¡EH! ¿Por qué dices eso?  
-Se te nota, siempre estas con la mirada perdida, además anoche mientras dormías dijiste "Alex, te quiero" no veas lo que me reí.  
-¡¿QUE?! -me puse completamente rojo.  
-Tranquilo, no diré nada pero ten más cuidado mientras duermes. Por cierto he oído que los del Raimon están aquí. Van a jugar un partido contra los extraterrestres dentro de unas horas. Podríamos ir a verlos, no tendrían por que verte.  
-Esta bien- dije más serio.

* * *

FIN DEL POV AXEL

El partido estaba a punto de acabar, estábamos agotados, íbamos perdiend cuando menos lo esperábamos apareció. Era él, no podía creerlo pero era él. Al final ganamos el partido, todos estaban muy contentos y le hacían muchas preguntas. Pero yo… ¿Qué iba a hacer ahora? no podía decirle nada. Debía pensar así que sin que me vieran fui a dar un paseo, solo se lo dije a Nelly.

* * *

…_**Si siento frió en mi soledad en mi pecho te busco lugar  
si confió en que mis pasos conducen a ti tu calor un día me va a abrazar. **_

_**Y con tu nombre grabado en mi en la arena escribo sobre este amor  
y si el mar se lleva cada palabra de hoy gritaré más fuerte que estés hoy  
Tan solo dime donde yo estaré entre mis brazos yo te cuidare Como mil almas inseparables  
y soñar un beso sin final. Dime si hay algo que yo pueda hacer para esconderte dentro de mi ser yo se que sucederá tu mitad y mi mitad muy pronto ya se encontraran no por casualidad  
ahí estaré...  
siempre a tu lado...  
ahí estaré...**_

* * *

HASTA AQUÍ EL CAPITULO 10 INTENTARE SUBIR EL SIGUIENTE LO ANTES POSIBLE

CANCION: AHÍ ESTARE/CUANDO TOCA LA CAMPANA.

**FELIZ NAVIDAD**


	11. PERDIDA

**Por tu amor yo renací  
y eres todo para mí  
Hace frío y no te tengo  
y el cielo se ha vuelto gris...**

**Puedo pasar mil años**  
**soñando que vienes a mi**  
**Porque esta vida**  
**no es vida sin ti...**

**(Estribillo)**  
**Te Esperaré**  
**porque al vivir tu me enseñaste**  
**Te Seguiré**  
**porque mi mundo quiero darte**  
**Hasta que vuelvas**  
**Te Esperaré,**  
**y haré lo que sea,**  
**por volverte a ver**

**Eheem... (x2) Te Esperaré...**

**Quiero entrar en tu silencio**  
**y el tiempo detener**  
**Navegar entre tus besos**  
**y junto a ti crecer...**

**Puedo pasar mil años**  
**soñando que vienes a mi**  
**Porque esta vida**  
**no es vida sin ti...**

* * *

Estaba caminando cuando vi que habia una especie de jungla, (era normal, estábamos en una isla) me pareció tan bonita que decidí ir a verla más de cerca.  
Seguí así un rato y fui adentrándome en ella, era preciosa y muy grande. Cuando quise darme cuenta ya estaba oscureciendo así que decidí volver. Pero, ¿por donde habia venido? No lo recordaba. En un momento de descuido tropecé y caí en una especie de agujero quedando inconsciente.

* * *

POV AXEL  
Por fin habia vuelto aunque no estaba seguro de que iba a hacer ahora. ¿Tenía que decírselo? ¿Que pensaría si se lo decía? ¿Arruinaría nuestra amistad? No era el momento de pensar en ello.  
Todos me hicieron un montón de preguntas y después empezamos a entrenar.  
De pronto me di cuenta de algo y pregunte:  
-¿Donde está Alex?  
-No lo sé, hace un rato que no la he visto -respondió Jack- y ya está oscureciendo.  
-Dijo que iba a dar un paseo y que no se lo dijera a nadie, le gusta estar sola a veces pero, ya debería haber vuelto-dijo Nelly con tono preocupado.  
- espero que no haya ido a la jungla, es muy peligrosa, especialmente por la noche.- dijo Harley.  
- Voy a buscarla.  
- Espera Axel, puede ser peligroso.  
-No te preocupes Mark, volveré en seguida- conteste y fui corriendo a toda prisa a buscarla.  
FIN DEL POV AXEL

* * *

De pronto me desperté, vi donde estaba e intenté salir pero el agujero por el que habia caído era un poco hondo y tuve que escalar pero todo el tiempo me resbalaba, hasta que pasado un rato lo conseguí. Estaba agotada, cuando de repente me pareció ver alguien a lo lejos, no distinguía quien era, pero me resultaba familiar y antes de darme cuenta de quien se trataba caí rendida en el frio suelo de la jungla.

Abrí los ojos lentamente intentando acostumbrarme a la luz.  
¿Habia estado inconsciente tanto tiempo? De pronto me fije mejor y me di cuenta de que la luz procedía de una fogata, habia alguien al lado, probablemente la persona que habia visto a lo lejos y me di cuenta de quien se trataba:  
-¡Axel!  
-¡Oh, por fin as despertado!  
-¿Que haces aquí?  
-Como tardabas tanto nos preocupamos y decidí venir a buscarte.  
-¿Y cómo supiste donde estaba?  
-Eso no importa, debemos salir de aquí.  
Comenzamos a andar, no sabía que decir me ponía nerviosa estar a solas con él, pero no era el momento de pensar en eso.  
Continuamos caminando un buen rato y seguíamos sin encontrar la salida.  
-Lo siento, todo esto es culpa mía, no deberías haber venido a buscarme.-dije agachando la cabeza.  
-No digas eso, ya verás como encontraremos muy pronto la salida- dijo con una dulce sonrisa. Me sonroje un poco, aunque pareciera muy serio a veces, podía llegar a ser tan dulce y amable.  
Continuamos nuestro camino (si así se le podía llamar, porque desde el principio estábamos yendo sin rumbo) y de pronto apareció una pantera con cara de pocos amigos. ¿Qué íbamos a hace ahora? estábamos perdidos.  
Y cuando pensábamos que todo estaba perdido, empezó a comportarse como un lindo gatito y lo mas impresionante fue que nos guio hasta la salida. Estábamos perplejos pero no era el momento de pensar en que acababa de pasar, teníamos que volver a la caravana.  
Al día siguiente salimos hacia la ciudad Inazuma y los de Diamond nos dijeron que nos esperaban para jugar un partido contra ellos. En ese momento apareció Byron y nos conto que se habia dado cuenta de que lo que habia hecho estaba mal y quería unirse al equipo para ayudarnos a derrotar a la academia Alius. Yo me sentí feliz al ver que volvía a ser el de siempre. Al final empatamos el partido y Byron y yo fuimos a hablar mientras debamos un paseo.

* * *

**(Estribillo)  
Te Esperaré  
porque al vivir tu me enseñaste  
Te Seguiré  
porque mi mundo quiero darte  
Hasta que vuelvas  
Te Esperaré,  
y haré lo que sea,  
por volverte a ver**

**Te Esperaré**  
**aunque la espera sea un invierno**  
**Te Seguiré**  
**aunque el camino sea eterno**  
**Mi corazón**  
**no te puede olvidar**  
**Y haré lo que sea,**  
**por volverte a amar**  
**Y haré lo que sea**  
**por volverte a amar...**

**Uuuuoooo...**  
**Uuu...**

**Te Esperaré...**

* * *

HASTA AQUÍ EL CAPITULO

-TE ESPERARE/ NICOLE LUIS/ CUANDO TOCA LA CAMPANA

**FELIZ NAVIDAD**


	12. CELOS Y MAL ENTENDIDOS

_**Es por momentos que parezco invisible **__**y solo yo entiendo lo que me hiciste mírame bien, dime quien es el mejor.**_

_**Cerca de ti, irresistible una actuación, poco creíble, mírame bien, dime quien es el mejor.**_

_**Hablemos de una vez yo te veo pero tú no ves en esta historia todo está al revés no me importa esta **__**vez voy por ti...voy.**_

_**Hablemos de una vez siempre cerca tuyo estaré aunque no me veas mírame no me importa vez, **__**voy por ti... voy por ti... voy por ti... voy por ti...**_

**POV AXEL **

Volvía a casa después del partido contra Diamond, Byron había vuelto y era otra vez el de siempre. Alex estaba muy contenta por eso, pero yo...me sentía...frustrado. Ella lo conocía desde siempre, se veían tan unidos, ¿qué podía hacer yo contra eso?

Iba pasando por el puente Inazuma, cuando vi a Alex y Byron, estaban hablando y parecían divertirse, de pronto volvió ese sentimiento ¿Qué me pasaba? Decidí volver a casa y no pensar más en ello.

Abrí la puerta de casa e inmediatamente Julia salió a la entrada a darme la bienvenida. Por fin habia podido volver a casa después de todo lo que había pasado hasta ahora:

-Que bien que hayas vuelto hermanito.

Sonreí y la salude, después fuimos a cenar.

Al día siguiente fui al campo de la rivera donde íbamos a entrenar.

-¿Te pasa algo Axel?-pregunto Mark- te veo serio.

-No, no es nada.

**FIN POV AXEL**

Estábamos a punto de irnos a casa después del entrenamiento y yo estaba hablando con Nelly.

-Me alegra que Byron haya vuelto, ayer pasamos la tarde hablando.

-Es tu mejor amigo, ¿le has contado lo de que te gusta...?

-Si- dije poniéndome colorada.

-¿Te gusta mucho, verdad?

-Bueno...si- dije poniéndome más roja aún.

-Tú a él también, se le nota por la forma en que te mira.

-No creo.-baje la mirada.- Pero...a ti te gusta Mark, ¿no?-pregunte con una mirada picara. -¿¡Que!?¿¡Por qué dices eso!?- negó Nelly completamente roja.

–Jajaja-reí- te has puesto roja como un tomate.

Después nos fuimos juntas porque me pregunto si quería dormir en su casa.(Mansión)

**POV AXEL**

Lo había escuchado todo, sabía que no estaba bien pero tenía que saberlo y mis sospechas se habían confirmado a Alex le gustaba Byron y no había nada que yo pudiera hacer, además ella se lo había dicho y seguramente él le correspondía. Así qué tendría que olvidarme de ella. Cogí mis cosas y me fui a casa.

**Se que hay momentos que parece posible. ****una mirada,un gesto, irresistible mírame bien,dime quien es el mejor. **

**No te das cuenta, no son compatibles quita la venda a que a tus ojos inhiben. Mírame bien,dime quien es el mejor.**

**__****Hablemos de una vez yo te veo pero tú no ves en esta historia todo está al revés no me importa esta **_**vez voy por ti...voy.**_

**__****Hablemos de una vez siempre cerca tuyo estaré aunque no me veas mírame no me importa vez, **_**voy por ti... voy por ti... voy por ti... voy por ti...**_

**__****SIENTO HABER TARDADO TANTO Y QUE SEA TAN CORTO. MUCHOS EXAMENES Y POCA IMAGINACION**


	13. NUESTRO AMOR

**Debo aceptar que tu no estas**

**No voy a llorar, hoy quiero olvidarte**

**Escribiré esta canción**

**Que es mi despedida, mi último adiós.**

**Yo no se que es ser feliz**

**Si dentro de mi hay un dolor tan profundo**

**Te extrañare te cantaré**

**En toda mi vida, no te olvidare**

**Pero si estoy aquí y vuelvo por ti**

**Para asi estar juntos**

**No puede ser, estas aquí.**

**Me has escuchado cuando hablo de ti.**

**Pase lo que pase yo estaré contigo**

**Solo en tu mirada encuentro mi destino.**

**El amor, nuestro amor.**

**Sigue de mi mano en el mismo camino**

**Tu eres la persona que le da sentido al amor.**

**Nuestro amor.**

Habían pasado muchas cosas desde aquel día, ese en el que Byron tubo que irse (primero se lesionó y después volvió a Korea por algún asunto que no quiso contarme),nos habíamos mudado, ya que nos quedaríamos a vivir en Inazuma, a una enorme casa(mansión) , porque mi padre era el dueño de una gran empresa, aunque no se lo había contado a nadie, sólo Nelly lo sabía. Viví allí de niña antes de que nos fueramos, no me gustaba que nadie lo supiera, así tus supuestos amigos sólo te quieren por el dinero, ni siquiera me gustaba tenerlo, para que servia, solo para pasar menos tiempo con mi padre y para que mi madre fuera de un lado a otro por todo el país y apenas verla.(Sabía que estaba mal mentir pero...no quería que me tratarán de forma distinta y no tener amigos, solo gente interesada) Papá se había enterado de que jugaba a el fútbol(le había contado que estaba en un campamento de verano mientras jugábamos contra los extraterrestres, pero me vio en la televisión), había estado a punto de sacarme del equipo, pero al final pude quedarme porque se dio cuenta de que era lo que me hacia feliz, aunque no se lo dijimos a mamá(ella jamas lo permitiría, ya que siempre decía tenía que centrarme en estudiar para hacerme cargo de la empresa algún día. Pero yo no quería). Nelly se había ido a estudiar fuera del país y me había sentido algo sola pero acabe haciéndome buena amiga de Camelia. También había notado a Axel algo distante desde que Byron se fue y aun mas estos últimos días que había estado rarísimo. Y lo más impresionante, nos habían seleccionado para jugar el primer Torneo Frontier Internacional (TFI)a: -Mark Evans -Jude Sharp -Xavier Foster ...(_yo:todos los q fueron al mundial más Alex incluida_)

Dentro de un par de días jugaríamos el último partido, contra Korea, para decidir que equipo iría al mundial. (Los dragones de fuego o Inazuma Japón) Era temprano y estábamos entrenando en el campo de la rivera Axel parecía preocupado por algo y se comportaba de forma extraña, estaba intentando crear una súpertécnica combinada junto con Austin pero no conseguía marcar ni una vez. Cuando terminamos de entrenar eran ya las 7pm y estábamos agotados. Estaba a punto de irme pero me fije en que Axel seguía entrenando así que decidí acercarme a preguntarle:

-¿por qué estás tan raro últimamente?¿te pasa algo?

-No, no es nada-respondió algo frío y sin siquiera mirarme.

-Claro que te pasa algo. No has conseguido marcar ni un solo tiro, ni siquiera ahora que estas entrenando sólo y sin ningún portero. Y¿por qué me hablas así? Desde hace algún tiempo no me diriges apenas la palabra ¿Es que te he hecho algo malo?

-No, es sólo que...No importa.-hizo una pausa- Me voy ya he terminado de entrenar.

-Esta bien, no me digas nada- dije molesta- Creía que éramos amigos pero ya veo.

Estaba triste y a la vez molesta, no le había hecho nada para que me tratara de esa manera, podía gustarme mucho pero no iba a permitir que me hablaran de esa forma así que decidí irme a casa.

**POV AXEL**

¿Pero qué acababa de hacer?Me había comportado como un completo idiota y ahora Alex me odiaba. Estaba frustrado por tener que irme a Alemania a estudiar medicina y ya no poder jugar al fútbol pero eso no era pretexto para haberla tratado así. Desde qué Byron se marchó yo había intentado alejarme de Alex pero no conseguía olvidarla. Ojalá las cosas fueran distintas. Ojalá no tuviera que irme. Aunque pensándolo bien no era mala idea espumes de todo. Si me iba tal vez conseguiría olvidarla por fin. De pronto oí que alguien me llamaba:

-Hola Axel,¿Qué haces todavía aquí?

-¡Mark! No hacía nada, ya me iba.

-¿Qué te pasa últimamente?has estado muy raro.

Nos sentamos y comenzamos a hablar. Al final le conté que este sería mi último partido y que iba a irme.

**FIN POV AXEL**

Llegué a casa(mansión) y me fui a la cocina. No había nadie. Era domingo y nadie estaba en casa ese día y a esa hora. Me fui a mi habitación y me tumbé en la cama. Así paso un buen rato en el que estuve pensando en lo que había pasado.

Al final, cansada de no hacer nada salí de mi cuarto y comencé a pasear por esa enorme y solitaria mansión. Los pasillos eran amplios, en las paredes había(en mi opinión) feísimas pinturas. Eran tristes y apagadas y sus paisajes no tenían vida. Continúe caminando y entre por 2 grandes puertas blancas al salón principal. Sus paredes eran de un amarillo más bien claro, tenía un sofá en forma de L color negro y una mesa rectangular del mismo color. Era la habitación más iluminada de la casa, ya que tenía dos amplios ventanales que daban al jardín principal. Al lado de uno de los ventanales estaba el gran piano de cola de mi madre. Ella adoraba tocar pero ya apenas tenía tiempo. Recordé que cuando era pequeña me enseño. Me senté y empece a tocar.

Unos minutos más tarde salí del salón principal y continúe caminando. No conseguía sacarme de la cabeza lo que había pasado en el campo de la Rivera. Después llegué a un pasillo un poco oscuro que sólo tenía una puerta justo al final. Allí estaba el estudio de papá. Decidí seguir andando. A el no le gustaba que entrara. Al fin decidí entrar en el antiguó estudio de mamá. Estaba lleno de polvo y sus caballetes seguían intactos desde que se fue. Todavía tenían cuadros a medio terminar, cubiertos con sábanas para que no se llenarán de polvo. Levante una de ellas y vi un hermoso cuadro, estaba lleno de vida y color. No tenía que ver con esos aburridos cuadros de los pasillos. En el estudio también había montones de instrumentos. Echaba de menos oírselos tocar. Hacia melodías tan hermosas... Me apoyé en la pared y sentí algo en ella. Algo sobresalía de allí. Era una especie de puerta. Arranqué el tapiz y tal como pensaba había una puerta. No era muy alta y estaba bastante vieja. La abrí y vi una pequeña y polvorienta sala. Estaba pintada de lila, había un pequeño sillón y una mesita también cubiertos con sábanas.

Salí y decidí volver luego. Regresé a mi habitación, seguía sin sacarme de la cabeza la discusión con Axel. Agobiada, decidí salir a despejarme. No se cómo pero acabe en el campo de la Rivera. Mark y Axel estaban allí hablando. Iba a irme pero escuche lo que dijo Axel y me pico la curiosidad.

¡No podía creerlo!¡Se iba!¡Por eso estaba actuando así! Me fui corriendo a casa. Estaba triste pero a la vez enfadada. Se suponía que éramos amigos y no me había contado nada. Además me había tratado muy fríamente y yo no le había hecho nada. Ya era de noche y cuando llegue a casa me fui corriendo a mi cuarto. Serré la puerta y ya no pudiendo contener más las lágrimas comencé a llorar. No quería que se fuera.

Acabe quedándome profundamente dormida.

** AL DÍA SIGUIENTE **

Me desperté y miré el reloj, me lleve un susto, eran las 10:45 y tenía que estar en el entrenamiento a las 11. No tenía tiempo. Cuando llegué ya eran las 11:15.

-Siento llegar tarde -dije agitada por haber ido corriendo.

-No importa-dijo Mark.

**AL FINAL DEL ENTRENAMIENTO **

Ya se habían ido todos y empezaba a anochecer. Estaba a punto de irme cuando escuche una voz a mi espalda.

-¿Puedo acompañarte a casa?-me giré y vi a Axel.

-No hace falta-respondí cortante y girandome otra vez para marcharme.

-¡Espera!-dijo agarrandome de la muñeca.-Lo siento no debí hablarte así ayer.

-No pasa nada-conteste fría.-¿podrías soltarme?

Me soltó y me fui a casa.

**POV AXEL**

Jamás me perdonaría. Pero, tampoco era para tanto¿no? Le había pedido perdón. Vi a Camelia saliendo y decidí preguntarle

-Camelia,¿puedo preguntarte algo?

-Claro¿qué quieres?

-Es sobre Alex. Ella te lo cuenta todo y os avéis hecho muy buenas amigas.¿Tu crees que me perdonará por como le hablé ayer?

-Por supuesto que sí. Pero, por lo otro, le costará más.

-¿Qué otro?

-¿No lo sabes? Te oyó hablar con Mark sobre que te ibas. Esta enfadada porque dice que se suponía que erais amigos y no le has contado nada.

-¡Oh, no!¡Eso jamás me lo perdonará.

-Claro que sí pero deberías contarle porque no se lo dijiste y seguro que lo entenderá.

-Pero si se lo digo me odiará más todavía-susurré.

-¿Qué?

-No, nada. Gracias por el consejo. Adiós.

¿Camelia tenía razón?¿Debía contarle que no le dije nada sobre que me marchaba porque había intentado olvidarla porque me gustaba? Pero si lo hacia jamás me perdonaría. ¿Qué iba a decirle "Alex, lo siento, no te dije que me marchaba porque intentaba alejarme de ti ya que me gustas pero a ti te gusta Byron"? Así si si que me iba a odiar. No volvería a dirigirme la palabra si le decía que me gustaba. Aunque, por otra parte, iba a irme. No volvería a verla y no importaba si se lo contaba o no ¡si! me prometí que si ganábamos se lo contaría todo.

**FIN POV AXEL**

Al día siguiente supe que Byron formaba parte del equipo rival. Estubo bien volver a verlo.

Después del partido me dirigía a el vestuario cuando hoy una voz a mi espalda.

-¡Alex!-Me gire-¿podemos hablar un momento?es importante.

-Puedes decírmelo luego tengo que cambiarme y estamos a punto de ir nos.-dije algo cortante(seguía enfadada)

-Se que estas enfadada y lo siento pero sino después no tendré el valor de contártelo y se que me odiarás cuando te lo diga pero debo hacerlo.

-Esta bien, ¿qué quieres?

-Espera, aquí no-me cogió del brazo y me llevó a un pasillo vacío y a continuación a el cuarto de la limpieza.

-¿Qué quieres?-volví a Preguntar enfadada. -Bueno...es que...verás...espero que algún día puedas perdonarme y podamos volver a ser amigos después de lo que te diga-dijo serió.

-¿qué quieres decir?

-Es que...Alex...tú...tú a mí...tu a mi me...

-Lo siento no tengo tiempo para esto, me lo dices después, faltan unos minutos para irnos y tengo que cambiarme- dije girándome para abrir la puerta, había cogido el pomo y lo estaba girando cuando soltó de golpe:

-¡Te quiero!-

En ese momento solté en pomo de la puerta y abrí los ojos como platos. Me gire y lo vi, seguía serio, no lo decía en broma, su mirada lo decía.

-Se que ahora me vas a odiar pero...

-¿por qué crees eso?

-porque se qué te gusta Byron y...

-¿¡Qué!?

-Si, te oi decírselo a Nelly, se que no estuvo bien, lo siento.-

-¿A Nelly?- pensé un momento y me di cuenta.

**Flasbak**

-Me alegra que Byron haya vuelto, ayer pasamos la tarde hablando.

-Es tu mejor amigo,¿le has contado lo de que te gusta...?

-Si- dije poniéndome colorada.

-¿Te gusta mucho, verdad?

-Bueno...si- dije poniéndome más roja aún.

-Tú a él también, se le nota por la forma en que te mira.

**Fin del flasbak**

-¡Ay!no ¡lo que pasa es que Nelly no término la frase ella quería decir otra cosa.

-¿entonces, qué quiso decir?

-bueno...lo que quiso decir es que sí...que si le había dicho a Byron...que me...que tu...me gustabas-agache la cabeza muy sonrojada.

-¿De verdad?-pregunto atónito.

-Si-susurré aún con la cabeza agachada.

Él me cogió suavemente de la barbilla,me levanto la cabeza delicadamente para poder mirarme a los ojo y me dedicó una tierna sonrisa, después puso sus labios sobre los míos y me dio un dulce y tierno beso, yo le correspondí. Yo no sabía que decir, nos miramos y nos sonrojamos.

-Será mejor que volvamos, se estarán preguntando donde estamos.-dije.

-Tienes razón. Creo que no deberíamos contarles esto.

-Es verdad ya viste como se pusieron cuando creyeron que Mark salía con Cami.

**Puedo decirte que veo el sol**

**Brillando en tus ojos y en mi corazón**

**Puedo decirte una y otra vez**

**Que cuentes conmigo que siempre estaré**

**Sonreir, suspirar, y esperar cada instante**

**Para volver a estar juntos**

**Pero hoy ya estas aquí**

**Me has escuchado cuando hablo de ti.**

**Pase lo que pase yo estaré contigo**

**Solo en tu mirada encuentro mi destino.**

**El amor, nuestro amor.**

**Sigue de mi mano en el mismo camino**

**Tu eres la persona que le da sentido al amor.**

**Nuestro amor**

**Puedo decirte que veo el sol**

**Brillando en tus ojos y en mi corazón**

**Puedo decirte una y otra vez**

**Que cuentes conmigo que siempre estaré**

**Sonreir, suspirar, y esperar cada instante**

**Para volver a estar juntos**

**Pero hoy ya estas aquí**

**Me has escuchado cuando hablo de ti.**

**Pase lo que pase yo estaré contigo**

**Solo en tu mirada encuentro mi destino.**

**El amor, nuestro amor.**

* * *

**Perdón por la tardanza pero lo hice lo más largo que pude intentare subir el siguiente lo antes posible **

**CANCION: Nuestro Amor**

**Highway rodando la aventura **

**Roger González y Valeria Varoni**

** watch?v=wjJi9IC9TQA**


End file.
